How To Fall In Love
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Mio, gimana ya caranya bikin orang yang kita suka itu suka sama kita?" Krik. Kemudian Hening. / MioxRitsu. Shoujo-ai. T for safety. DLDR. Read MUST Review. Author baru di fandom ini, Yoroshiku.


**A/N : Gyaaaaaaaaa! Beneran dibikin. Btw, halo penghuni fandom K-ON! Namaku Mochiyo. Ini fic shoujo-ai perdana saya nih! Awalnya sih sempet deg-degan, bisa bikin bagus apa nggak, mengingat saya juga ga begitu suka shoujo-ai, tapi syukurlah ini rampung. **

**_Anyway_, Salam kenal dan _enjoy _~**

**Disclaimer : K-ON © Kakifly**

* * *

><p>"Mio, aku mau mau nanya dong~" ujar Ritsu disuatu siang.<p>

"Tanya apa? Selama itu pertanyaan yang penting dan bukan pertanyaan macam 'kau-pakai-dalaman-apa?' atau 'ukuranmu-berapa-Mio-chan?' sih tidak apa-apa." Balas Mio sembari menutup buku Sejarahnya.

"Ih, Mio genit ah!" Seru Ritsu dengan tingkah yang dibuat sedemikian rupa. Reflek, Ritsu langsung ditampar Mio.

"J—jadi, kau mau tanya apa? Lebih baik cepat karena aku mau mengerjakan PR matematika." Kata Mio dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Gimana ya cara bikin orang yang kita suka jadi suka sama kita?" tanya Ritsu _polos_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Krik_

Kemudian hening.

"AP—APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN RITSU!" teriak Mio kalang kabut. Mukanya langsung merah seperti tomat siap panen.

"Ih, kenapa sih, kayak aku gak bisa suka sama orang aja." Ritsu lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia jadi terlihat sedikit… _unyu_.

"Hmmph.. Habis aku tidak menyangka. Kau yang seperti itu bisa suka orang juga!" tutur Mio. Ritsu lalu langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Ah~ Jangan ngambek begitgu dong. Ok, aku kasih tahu deh. Puas?"

Ritsu langsung berbinar dan mengibaskan ekornya layaknya anjing Shiba. Mio langsung _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah, tahap yang pertama, kau harus mendekati dirinya. Minimal, bertemanlah dengannya, dan jadi orang terdekatnya."

"Oh.. begitu ya. Kurasa aku telah melakukan tahap ini. Tapi kalau soal teman terdekat aku tak tahu deh." Ritsu memasang pose berpikir. "Ayo lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah. Tahap kedua, tunjukkan rasa perhatianmu padanya. Buatlah dirimu agar jadi orang yang paling dibutuhkannya kalau ada masalah. Selalu berada disampingnya dan memberikan saran sesuai yang dia harapkan itu kuncinya!"

"…Mmm.. Ini agak susah nih. Aku sering kok bersama dengannya, tapi.. tak tahu deh! _Next_!"

"Cium dia."

Hening lagi.

"K—kau ngomong apa sih Mio?" tanya Ritsu dengan ekspresi horror. Mio hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menanggapi pertanyaan Ritsu.

"Setidaknya, itu yang kutahu dari Mugi." Balas Mio sembari membuka buku matematikanya.

"KAU TAHU DARI MUGI?" teriak Ritsu kaget. Pantas saja sarannya begitu semua! Mugi kan diam-diam…

"Ya sudah deh, makasih ya Mio!" seru Ritsu senang. Mio hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Ritsu. Tapi, Mio masih penasaran, siapa ya yang anak ini sukai? Apa mungkin seorang laki-laki dari asrama laki-laki di blok sebelah? Tapi mengingat Ritsu kayak gimana kayaknya ga mungkin. Tapi kalau iya, orangnya kayak gimana ya? Mio jadi pusing sendiri.

"Mio, coba tengok samping dong~"

"Apaan sih Rit—"

_Cup_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Mio langsung dicium oleh Ritsu.

Ciuman Ritsu memang memaksa, tetapi itu ciuman terasa lembut, dan Mio dapat merasakan bahwa Ritsu memang… mempunyai maksud yang tidak buruk dibalik ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar 1 – 2 menit. Mereka lalu memperlebar jarak mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Rit—Ritsu! Ta—tadi maksudnya ap—apa hah?" tutur Mio terbata-bata dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus. Ia malu sekali. Yaiyalah, mereka ciuman dikelas! _For God's sake_! Di kelas!

"Aku menyukaimu Mio!"

_Eh?_

_Blush. Blush. Blush._

"Ri—Ritsu! Jangan bercanda ah~!" elak Mio. Mukanya bertambah merah saja.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda Mio. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan menciummu terus dah melakukan _sesuatu _agar kau percaya, hehehehe~"

_PLAK. _"Kau mesum Ritsu!" Mio cemberut. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Mio menjadi lebih manis dimata Ritsu.

"Jadi bagaimana Mio? Kalau kau tidak jawab, aku nanti meng-_apa-apa_kanmu loh~" Ritsu lalu mulai bersiap-siap untuk 'menyerang' Mio.

"Hyaaaaaa! Jangan Rit—*cup* Iya Rits—*cup* A—aku menyuk—*cup*—aimu! Gyaaaa~"

Dan akhirnya, Ritsu dan Mio pun resmi berpacaran.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Mio-senpai, kau sudah lihat mading hari ini belum?"

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa Azusa?"

"Mm.. Lebih baik senpai lihat saja sendiri."

_**BIG NEWS! Tainaka Ritsu dan Akiyama Mio ternyata resmi berpacaran! Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan berciuman didalam kelas! Berikut adalah fotonya.**_

_Pemotret foto: Kotobuki Tsumugi_

"MUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mio langsung berlari menuju kelas untuk mencari Mugi dengan muka merah karena malu fotonya dengan Ritsu dipajang dimading.

_**-FIN **_(again)

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huah, akhirnya selesai? Gimana, bagus? Jelek? Kayak sampahkah? Sampaikan uneg-uneg anda lewat review!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Dan selamat menjalankan UAS!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama  
><strong>


End file.
